


Shattered Dreams

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life without Harry has been hard for Niall. He just doesn't feel complete without him. So what happens when Niall is walking the streets one raining night and Harry whispers to him? Will Niall take the plunge so he can be with Harry again?</p><p>Lyrics from "My Immortal" by Evanescense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Dreams

**I’m so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears**  
 **And If you have to leave I wish you would just leave**  
 **Your presence still lingers here and it won’t leave me alone.**

Niall was wandering alone in the dark. He never thought that he would be here. He thought that he and Harry would be together forever. Four years together. They were supposed to get married next month.

**These wounds won’t seem to heal**  
 **There’s just too much that time cannot erase.**

It started to rain. The rain was pelting Niall like a thousand knives. It hurt but his heart was aching even more. His whole dreams of having a life with Harry were shattered; shattered just like his heart.

“Why did you have to leave me,” Niall said to himself wiping the tears from his eyes.

Niall was thinking of Harry’s curly bouncing locks, his green eyes that melted his heart, and his dimples. It was the very thing that Niall fell in love with.

**When you’d cry, I’d wipe away all of your tears**  
 **When you’d scream, I’d fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held you hand through all of these years**  
 **But you’ll still have all of me.**

Tears began falling down Niall’s face and for once, he didn’t stop it. He just let all of his pain, sorrow and misery. He collapsed to the ground and just cried, cried until he couldn’t cry anymore.

“I miss you so much Harry, why did you have to leave me?” Niall sobbed.

Everything over the past few weeks had been a blur. Niall waking up at three in the morning to find out that Harry had been killed on his way home for a late shift at work. Niall threw the phone across the room and cried. He began yelling at nothing, screaming why did God have to take Harry away from him?

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**  
 **Now I’m bound by the life you left behind.**  
 **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**  
 **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

“Niall,” a voice whispered.

Niall got up again after what felt like hours of crying. He began walking again, he really had no destination in mind.

He was haunted by the memories of Harry again.

_“Niall, do you love me?” Harry had asked him._

_Niall smiled at his boyfriend. He really did love Harry; he loved him with all of his heart._

_“With my entire heart babe,” Niall answered with his toothy Irish grin._

_Harry smiled and cuddled into his lover’s arms once again._

**I’ve tried so hard to tell myself that you’re gone  
But though you’re still with me, I’ve been alone all along**

“Niaaaaaaalll,” the voice whispered again. Niall turned around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. He smiled to himself when he realized who the one calling him was.

Niall continued walking. Before he knew it, he was on the edge of town, near the town bridge. He could hear the water rushing below him.

“Harry.” Niall whispered into the air.

A lone light shone through the clouds and surrounded Niall. He smiled. He smiled because he could see his Harry again.

**When you’d cried I’d wipe away all of your fears**  
 **When you’d you scream I’d fight away all of your fears**  
 **And I held you’re hand through all of these years**  
 **But you’ll still have all of me**

_“Harry, there is something that I want to ask you.” Niall mumbled._

_Harry looked at him. Niall looked so cute when he was shy._

_“What is it Niall?” Harry asked him._

_Niall got down on one knee. Harry gasped._

_“Harry, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I look into your eyes, I can see myself having a future with you. You bring out the best in me. You know how to make me laugh when I am feeling down and you know how to cheer me up when I am sad. Harry, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Harry, will you marry me?” Niall asked him._

_There were tears in Harry’s eyes as a smile spread across his face._

_“Of course I will Niall, I love you so much,” Harry said as tears fell down his face._

**But you still have all of me, me, me**

“We can finally be together again Harry,” Niall said.

Niall walked over to the cement barrier, his hands were shaking as he climbed over the cement barrier.

“I will finally be able to hold you in my arms again. I love you Harry,” Niall said as he leaped off the bridge into the water below, the last thought running through his mind of Harry and him be together forever at last.


End file.
